Rules
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: 'Rules are meant to be broken... right.'


Gwen was always good at breaking rules. Kissing Duncan, going behind her parents backs and dating him… but there's one rule she would never break. She would never, ever go to one of Geoff's party. She refuses to go to the party animals party… never in a million years.

Geoff made a promise to himself, he would get Gwen to one of his party. He not only wants her to have the full high school experience, but he wants to her let loose again, because, he had to face it, he found sexy the way she let loose. But he would never admit it to Duncan, or Bridgette. The only reason he told Trent is because Trent is his bro. But Duncan… Duncan could snap him in half. And he wants to stay in one piece.

"Hey Bra." Geoff said, on the phone

"Hey Geoff," said Gwen twirling her hair "What's up?"

"Do you mind coming over today?" he asked

"Why?" she asked carefully

"To hang out," lied Geoff, what was really going on, he was having a surprise party for her "Please, we haven't hung out in forever…"

Gwen sighed "Fine, pick me up?" she asked

"Be there in five…" Geoff smiled

Gwen hung up, and looked at her outfit

"Wait? Why do I care if Geoff thinks I look good or not?" She messed up her hair for good measure.

Five minutes later, Geoff came to her door.

"Hey Gwen… what's up with your hair?"

"What? I have to look good for you?" she coldly asked

"No, but here…" Geoff smoothed a piece of hair out of her face. Gwen blushed

"So… let's get going…" Gwen said

Geoff walked her to his car. He opened her door.

"Always the gentleman…" Joked Gwen sitting down

Geoff smirked and got in the driver's side

"Where's Bridge?" asked Gwen

"Ah, Bridgett…" said Geoff "We broke up…"

Gwen gasped and grabbed his arm "I'm so sorry…"

Geoff smiled and rolled his eyes "You won't believe this… she likes Trent!"

"Oh…" Gwen picked at her nail

"Sorry if that made you uncomfortable…"

"It didn't… just… shocking…" said Gwen, she can't picture Trent with Bridgett…

"I'm going to cover your eyes."

"_Why_?" asked Gwen

"Just trust me…" said Geoff covering her eyes

Gwen smiled and blushed. Geoff opened the door, and walked Gwen, while covering her eyes.

"Geoff what are you…"

"SURPRISE!" She heard people yell

She ripped Geoff's hands off her eyes and saw the whole TDI cast, not including the TDROTI cast, smiling at her. She glared at Geoff, who was smiling at her. When he saw the glare, he frowned.

"What's wrong Bra?" he asked

"You knew how much I hated parties!" She pushed Geoff and ran out of the house

"You guys hang tight… I'll get Gwen." Said Geoff, running after her.

Gwen sighed and rubbed her left arm, she will not go to that dumb party! Why did Geoff do that! She will not break her rule… no, she will not go down that path again…

"Babe!" she heard Geoff yell

she whipped her head and glared at him

"You lied to me Geoff! How could you!?"

"I'm sorry Bra, I really want you to have the full high school…"

"Shut up! I will not go to one of your parties!"

"Why! Why are you acting like this?"

"Because it's one of my rules!" she admitted

"You're what?"

"Rules, I promised myself I won't go to any of your parties…"

"Rules are meant to broken… right…"

Gwen smiled and nodded

* * *

Gwen smiled as she saw Courtney and Duncan talking to Trent and Bridgett. Courtney was rubbing her six-month-pregnant belly, and Bridgett was showing off her ring to them.

Then she sighed. Parties are just as lame as she thought…

"Hey girlfriend!" said Leshawna

"Hey Leshawna," Gwen faked smiled

"Girl why you fake smiling?"

"I'm not!" defended Gwen

"Girl," said Leshawna

"… I like…"

*Line Break*

"Dude I'm trouble," Geoff said to Trent, while grabbing a beer

"What's up man?" Trent asked

"I think I'm in love…" said Geoff

"With?"

"Gwen…" admitted Geoff

"dude… she bits." Said Trent "If you want your heart broken, she's the girl for you…"

"Dude, I think Gwen's a pretty chill girl… but… it would never work out between us…"

* * *

"Geoff's a party boy, who lives to have fun! And I am a mean dark scary goth girl, who loves reading and drawing. He likes girls who are happy, go-skippy girls, who will do anything for him…"

* * *

"She likes guys who are just like her! And I don't want to end up like you." Geoff finished his rant

"Gee, thanks." Said Trent

"Sorry man, I just don't know what to do…"

"Tell her."

"You want me dead don't you."

"No, I just think that you should tell her."

"You right." Geoff walked to find Gwen

* * *

"Just find Geoff, talk to him ok." Said Leshawna

"Yeah! Thanks!" Gwen ran away

As Gwen ran, she ran into someone.

"I'm sorry…" she said standing up

"Hey Gwen…" said Geoff

"Hi…" she whispered

"We need to talk!" they both said and laughed

"Let's go outside…" said Geoff and grabbed her hand.

Once they were outside they looked at each other. Gwen blushed a little.

"I um… I think… um…" said Geoff

"What?" asked Gwen

"I think you are a good friend…" said Geoff

Gwen frowned a little "Thanks.. you are to…" Gwen rubbed her arm and sighed

"That's not what I wanted to say…" admitted Geoff "I wanted to say that I… I…"

"You what!" yelled Gwen

Geoff grabbed her face and kissed her.

Gwen was shocked, and keep her hands at her sides. When Geoff started to pull away, Gwen cupped his face, and pulled him back.

* * *

Bridgett walked by the window and saw Geoff and Gwen… kissing.

She smiled

"Finally…" she whispered

* * *

**Awww, i love Geoff and Gwen together! I own nothing**


End file.
